Disrememberance
by Amaranth Rencor
Summary: A bump on the head and Guntz does a 180... Klonoa hears things he never thought he would when he winds up being Guntz's care-taker. -Slash, Yaoi- Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

Summary: Klonoa always been curious. But this time Guntz takes the hit, the cabbit rendering him blind. And after a bump on the head he can hardly recall anything. His personality is completely contrary. When he gets the antidote for his blindness, Guntz slowly regains sight but in it's stead is a painful but murky memory.

Unknowingly-mutal feelings and confusion fly.

Will the old Guntz ever return? Will Klonoa want him to?

still not the greatest summary... Oh well. Just read it!

I am aware of the plot's similarity to 'Remember Me' by Mobian Hero. Before you flame my ass and call me a plagiarist, please:

a)Visit: mizui-tk./journal/19935945/ (Has explanation)

b) Read the story.

Not trying to be mean or nothing, just trying to save some hassles, 'kay? Please don't make me put this on each chapter... I hate being monotonous.

* * *

_Months earlier…_

A tall wolf with golden and obsidian fur that shimmered in the sunrise stood on a grassy hill. He was completely alone in the sparsely forested area. Just the way he liked it. He pulled out one of his two twin guns and practiced aiming it. After a while, he picked up a few stones, testing their weight and chucking the ones he found unsatisfactory over the small cliff nearby, underneath which was a continuation of the forest He chucked to himself and wondered absentmindedly if he had hit anything or anyone. The stones that he did keep, he put in a pile and picked one up. He put a new cartridge in his gun and then began throwing the stone up and down trying to get the timing right. Finally, he shot at it and it went spinning away. He walked over, boots crunching in the sticks and leaves and picked the stone up.

He was displeased with the fact that he had nicked only the side of it and threw it too, over in to the forest below.

An hour and many stones and pebbles later, he reached inside the red leather jacket he always wore and produced a thin piece of metal. It was silvery and smooth and reflected the morning light so well. He smiled inwardly as he pulled out a similar piece on metal that hung around his neck. It had a hole through it and was much more roughed up than the one he held in his white gloved hand. Face becoming more serious, he threw the piece up. He had thrown it kind of funny, so it went spinning and off to the right. He had to turn to face it.

He knew he shouldn't have shot at it. It was too close to the cliff. But the wolf's mind was focused on replicating what had happened with his last stone; a hole, right through the middle.

BANG- Too late, the metal bit went flying. The wolf had to jump to catch it.

His clothes marred with dirt and most of his arm over the small cliff, he smiled. He would see his friend soon, and give this to him as a token of his gratitude for being a friend through thick and thin.

* * *

Yaaay, I finally got around to putting it up! I've had this up on DeviantART for months, but never put it up... I'm lazy like that /shot/


	2. Chap1 Listen

"Will you move it already

"Will you move it already? I'd like to get to the hell out of this forest before nightfall!" snapped Guntz. "Wait! You gotta see this!" Klonoa yelled, voice muffled by the dense foliage they were surrounded by. Guntz' shoulders sagged and he gritted his teeth.

"Klonoa… Leave it and lets go." he warned.

"This plant's huge!" The wolf gave an exasperated sigh and proceeded to push his hoverbike over the thick tree roots that littered the forest floor. "Good bye, Klonoa, I'll leave you to play with the plants."

"No! Wait a sec! It's doing something" Guntz paused briefly, hearing a rustling noise. Then a yelp.

"OW! It bit me!"

"Maybe that'll teach you to listen?" Guntz could not disguise the note of "I told you so"-ness from that sentence. The cabbit picked up on this and gave a childish "hmpf". Guntz could almost see Klonoa crossing his long, yellow gloves and pouting. This image pulled half a smile out of Guntz. He sighed.

One of these days, Klonoa's curiosity and naivety were going to get the better of him and he'd wind up in a world of trouble.

Curiosity killed the cat… Another small smile was worked out of the hunter. He could see himself saying that and was about to when his thoughts wandered into Klonoa's response. He knew all too well the cabbit would chime in: "But satisfaction brought it back!"

That wiped the smirk off his lips. It was replaced by Guntz' infamous look of aggravation.

That boy could be so damn cheery! Guntz both admired and despised that quality in his indefatigably optimistic friend.

Friend…

He let that last word bounce around in his mind for a while. He liked the way it sounded. Very warm. Not to bold, but not to distant.

Guntz shot a glance over to where there was a violent rustling. His long, sensitive ears picked up Klonoa's mumbling, but couldn't piece together any words. Brought back to harsh and boring reality, Guntz frowned again and said, " C'mon, Klonoa, I want to get the Red Clan fixed." "Yeah, I know, but this place is so cool! And besides, I'm looking for some aloe vera." "You're so simple minded." The hunter mumbled and blew a stray obsidian lock out of his face.

"What?"

" Nothing! Just hurry up!" But Guntz was happy the cabbit was looking for something useful rather than just screwing around. He took this opportunity, now that he knew they would be in this place for a while, to sit side-saddle on his Red Clan. He even switched off the headlights, engulfing him in almost complete darkness. The 'almost' part being sparse rays of the afternoon sunlight that had managed to worm their way through the tree tops. Guntz closed his mind and returned to his thoughts. What had he been thinking about..? Ah, yes, 'Klonoa' and 'friend'.

Hmm… It sounded all good and well, yet, it wasn't perfect. It was… lacking… Guntz shifted and furrowed his gold and black brow.

What work, if not friend, described what Klonoa was to Guntz? He mulled this over for a while, until an unexpectedly loud voice shrilled, "Whoa!" Guntz was once again hurled back into the real world. He jumped of the bike and reached for his hand-guns.

"That is so cool!"

… Klonoa… Guntz let all his tensed muscled relax and fell back onto the bike with a groan of displeasure and a rolling of his deep blue eyes. How in hell did he manage to get so close without me even noticing? Guntz wondered. He made a mental note never to get that wrapped up in his own little world again. Next time, it might not be an ally.

The cabbit had been much further away a minute ago, but now he was maybe 5 feet from the wolf. Guntz shook his head as he gazed at Klonoa. The boy's young face was so full of amazement.

"It's moving!"

Guntz scrunched his nose as he looked down to see a small flower that was indeed shivering. It was pink and seemed to give off it's own small glow. "Did you find the aloe?" He asked, getting up. Klonoa gave Guntz a quick look before returning to the flower. "Yeah." "Then, come on, let's go."

He started to shove the Red Clan forward, but Klonoa sat down. " But Guntz! This flower looks strange. Flowers don't do that. They don't move…" Guntz was beginning to lose his patience again. "Have you never heard of that fern that recoils when you touch it?" he sniffed. "No… Is that what this is?" Klonoa got up slowly. "No, but I'm sure it's some kind of cross breed, so lets get out of here and find a mechanic already." Klonoa nodded and Guntz had to restrain a sigh of relief.

Klonoa grinned,. "When did you become such a botanist, Guntz?" The wolf opened his mouth, but then shut it again and gave Klonoa a light shove.

"Oh! Shoot! I forgot my ring! You go on ahead, I'll catch up!" the cabbit had already disappeared before Guntz could object. A sour look creeped onto his face but he pushed the bike forward. It wasn't on, but it wouldn't hover more than an inch off the ground any way. The fan belt was broken and the computer or whatever it was that controlled the distance between the bike and the ground, kept it from doing much else so that the engine would not over heat. The accessories, however, ran purely off the battery and would not do anything to the engine, so he flicked on the headlights again.

He was in a much lighter part of the forest by the time he heard foot steps behind him. Guntz turned to look and his boot caught a branch lying on the ground.

Guntz, meet ground, ground, meet Guntz.

The hunter heard laughter as he struggled himself into a sitting position. Klonoa was by the base of a tree. "Wow! Another one!" He poked at a small pink flower, just like the one from before, except this one was bigger, and closed up into a sphere. I was about the size of a large pearl.

"Dammit, Klonoa!" Guntz growled, not looking at the cabbit, but instead surveying the amount of dirt that now covered his red jacket and white gloves. "Aww, you're so cute! And you're all alone! I wonder why?" Klonoa cooed.

"I'm really tired of this now." Guntz groaned. "But it's all alone and sad!"

"I really don't care…Leave it!" Guntz looked up through the trees. The sky was beginning to turn a bit pinkish. He wondered if Klonoa was trying to drive him mad. He half considered strapping him to the Red Clan and hauling him out like that. It irked Guntz to no end when Klonoa didn't listen. "It's gotta be alone for a reason." Klonoa made a noise, and kicked the flower.

"Maybe this one'll bite you if you keep annoying it, or better yet; eat you."

Klonoa made a face and Guntz started off again. The exit wasn't far.

Klonoa swiftly reached down and yanked the flower from the ground. It did not take kindly to this and squirmed and writhed. He wanted to find out what it was. Klonoa got a closer look at it. This one had black dots on it and had more of a bluish tinge to it. And… No way! It had actually grown since Klonoa had ripped it away from the floor of the forest! Now he definitely had to show it to someone!.. And Guntz was the only 'someone' in sight…

"Oh Guntz" chimed the cabbit in a sing-song voice. Guntz whirled around, his lengthy black pony-tail flowing in turn. Klonoa was momentarily lost in the sight until the hunters face read "This better be good!"

"What?!" Klonoa just stared at him. Guntz looked at what was in Klonoa's hands. Why does he never listen?! the hunter seethed.

"Did I not just say to leave that stupid thing alone?"

Klonoa snapped out of his trance.

"No, see, this one's different! I wanna see what it does!" Klonoa brought his finger closer and the flower wrapped itself around.

"You are so simple minded…" Guntz crossed his arms and turned to the side.

"Hey!" Klonoa was hurt. He wanted Guntz to see what he saw, so the cabbit held the flower closer to Guntz.

"Ack! Don't shove it in my face, moron!" The hunter backed away. He did not like foreign objects being so close to him. And besides—that flower stank.

For some reason, Klonoa found this exceedingly funny and collapsed in a laughing heap, which both disturbed and confused Guntz. Has he lost it?

"No... freaking… WAY!" Klonoa gasped between giggle fits. "You can't seriously tell me you're actually afraid... of…" he snickered, a failed attempt to suppress another inevitable gale. The hilarity was etched into every letter of each word (to Klonoa, at least). "Afraid of the flower?!" Klonoa could contain himself no longer. He clutched his sides, agitating the pink orb he still held captive.

It took a moment for this to sink in with Guntz. Once registered, he first wondered how Klonoa had gotten something like that. And then, why it would be so funny? Perhaps he didn't know those answers, but Guntz did know he did not like being the butt of a joke.

"Wh-what?!" he was outraged and embarrassed. "I am not!"

Klonoa calmed down a bit when he saw how angry the wolf was. His eyes were wide and furious, teeth clenched and his entire upper torso was heaving, giving Guntz the look of a feral insane asylum escapee. It was all very comical. If Klonoa didn't know him better, he would have laughed more.

Guntz watched as his 'friend' (whom he now he now had a strong desire to throttle) staggered into a standing position.

And that was it. I guess you could call it 'the final straw'.

Klonoa found himself being grabbed by the shoulders by two very strong hands and rather forcefully shoved into a tree. The impact shook it, leaves falling everywhere and birds scattered. Klonoa flinched. He felt warm breath on him. When the cabbit dared open one eye, he found that Guntz was close to him. Uncomfortably close. Klonoa didn't even notice when the flower fell from his grasp.

Guntz moved closer, so their noses almost touched and snarled. All Klonoa could do was stare into the others eyes. They were a beautiful sapphire blue when the hunter was benevolent, but now had similar qualities to a raging sea in the dead of night… Cold, uninviting and a bit frightening.

"I am not afraid of flowers, you dumb ass…" Guntz hissed through his teeth. "I'm just so goddamn fed up with you ignoring me!" He shook Klonoa so he got the point.

Neither of them seemed to notice the flower as it grew… They just stood like that for a while.

Guntz took a deep breath and closed his eyes while the cabbit's heart raced. Colour rose to his cheeks and also to the hunter's, though it couldn't be seen from under his golden fur. But he did see something pink…

"I'm just trying to-" Guntz was cut off by Klonoa.

"Guntz!"

"Yeah?" His voice was free of any sarcasm or irritation. The hunter's eyes had become their soothing sapphire once more, now they stared in to Klonoa's amber with… The cabbit could have sworn it was caring, but more than likely, it was fatigue. They had been walking ever since the Red Clan had broken down early that morning.

"Th-the flower…" Klonoa had to advert his gaze or risk turning bright red in front of the hunter.

"Aw, enough with the damn flower, already, Klo-"

"It grew!"

Guntz's grip weakened as he looked down to see the flower had grown. It looked to be roughly the size of a baseball now.

It was wiggling and thrashing about on a patch of some very wilted and sick-looking ferns. Suddenly it stopped and puckered. Guntz threw Klonoa to the side just in time to get caught in the cloud of spores the flower released when it exploded open.

"Augh! Sh-" he began to cough and hack uncontrollably in the fumes, waving a hand in a vain attempt to disperse some of them.

Klonoa, who was just about to demand an explanation for being unceremoniously cast aside, found he couldn't move. Well, he had the option, but he didn't want to. The cabbit was afraid Guntz would strike him (not that he ever really had, and not that Klonoa would blame him now). But there's a first time for everything, and now's a good a time as any for such a thing to happen… In which case, wouldn't it be his best interests to jump up and flee?

Guntz stumbled away, still coughing. "Klonoa! I told you you shouldn't have touched… that…stupid…thing!!" Gosh, he sounded angry. He sank to his knees. That cloud of whatever it was made him feel nauseous and caused his eyes to tear.

"Ugh…" I was almost worse than being on a ship. Almost.

One of the hunter's hands gripped his stomach, the other, a patch of grass.

Well, at least the coughing had stopped.

In it's stead was a wave of strong, dry retches. Klonoa hurried over to help, but backed away. "Get away from me!" Guntz barked. He wouldn't look at the cabbit, so he focused on pulling up the grass that was beneath his hand.

Klonoa walked away and sat under the tree that the Red Clan was parked by so he was slightly less visible, as well as Guntz.

Risking a glance, he looked over to the flower; the trees, the grass, the flowers, everything around it was dead or, at least, dying.

That can't be a good sign, Klonoa thought, but said nothing.

He looked at the flower; it's inside was a glossy, dark purple, almost black colour. It shivered slightly, then stopped moving altogether, leaving Klonoa all alone with Guntz still retching. The cabbit almost joined suit.


	3. Chap 2 The Fight

They trudged around for a little while longer until, finally, they found an exit from the forest

They trudged around for a little while longer until, finally, they found an exit from the forest. It was nice to see something else other than trees and undergrowth for a change.

Guntz was dizzy, light-headed and silent. He had managed to get the Red Clan to float an inch off the ground, but it wouldn't support more than a light touch. And he kept rubbing his eyes and spitting. Not all that attractive… Klonoa thought sulkily. He had been silent since the accident (and it was a big deal for the dream-traveler to remain quiet for any length of time). He lagged pretty far behind, picking at loose threads on his gloves.

He was truly sorry for not listening and that Guntz had gotten hurt because of it, but kept his mouth occupied with a frown. Meaning the only accompaniment that kept them from perpetual silence was the pitiful hum of the Red Clan and their footsteps.

It was eerie… There was a lack of all the noises and sounds you'd expect to hear.

No wind.

No animals.

Not even a rumble from the sky, which looked like it was going to open the flood gates at any time.

Why was this place so devoid of life? Hm, what time was it anyway? They had been in that god-forsaken forest for so long, they (well, at least Klonoa) didn't have a clue whether it was afternoon or evening. What with the stupid trees with their stupid leaves being so close together and blocking most of the sunlight(For a good part of the trip, they had been relying on the Red Clan's small headlight)…Klonoa's stomach normally told him when it was dinner time, but he found he wasn't all that hungry right now.

He walked into something soft, being lost in his ponderings, or, rather, someone.

Guntz shot the cabbit a look of general unpleasantness; red eyes making him seem angrier than he really was. Truth be told, he was too tired to be angry anymore, but continued to give the cold-shoulder to Klonoa.

Klonoa gave an almost inaudible gasp and backed away, "Sorry…"

Guntz just turned and kept walking. He figured the guilt-trip would let the lesson sink in.

"I'm really, really sorry, Guntz. I promise I'll listen from now on…' Klonoa wasn't going to give up until his apology was accepted, or at least acknowledged. The hunter kept walking, walking around a larger stone in the dirt path. There should be a village within a couple miles, he thought.

Klonoa stood there for a while, biting his lip. "I said, 'I'm sorry'!!" He yelled. No response.

He felt a couple small drops on his nose and arms, but paid them no mind. What about asking for forgiveness? He didn't think he had to, but maybe that's what Guntz was waiting for and it was so terribly lonely not talking…

"Can't you forgive a friend?" Klonoa asked with a weak smile.

The hunter's ear twitched and he stopped at last. Yes! It had worked!... But was the apology accepted? Klonoa walked towards Guntz, eagerly trying to close he gap between them.

The wolf whipped out his hand gun and pointed it at the cabbit. Said cabbit gulped and faltered.

Had he assumed too much in believing the hunter thought of him as a friend? Was he angry? Was he going to shoot Klonoa dead, whatever the reason was? A thousand thoughts raced through his head.

"Why?" the cabbit whispered.

It was raining so hard now; no one would have known a tear streamed down his snow-white cheek.

Guntz narrowed his eyes and squeezed the trigger. A bullet erupted from the barrel. Klonoa couldn't move. Some un-seeable force kept him glued to the spot.

Why?

That word, that question, that plea, echoed like the bang form the gun.

Klonoa closed his eyes and braced himself. But the bullet never came.

It whizzed past his right ear, making it ring.

Maybe that was a warning shot?

BANG BANG!

No.

Guntz never warned you twice and never missed 2 shots in a row, regardless of his state.

The last 2 shots rebounded off something metallic in the forest.

There were a lot of strange, high-pitched squeaks and, without further warning, a flock of moo rushed out of the forest towards the pair.

Guntz and Klonoa jumped into action.

Klonoa rook the first one and launched it into the oncoming crowd, watching the chain reaction as a good portion of them exploded.

Guntz, on the other hand, wasn't destroying nearly as many of the moo as he wanted, even with his Sinigami Rush.

The fight carried on for another 5 minutes or so, the throng of moo never lessening. Geeze! Klonoa thought, now just kicking them away. How are there so many?! What, did we find a nest or somethin'?! The cabbit continued to thrash until- "Klonoa!"

Klonoa jumped and looked at Guntz who was suddenly beside him. When did that happen? Oh, and lets not mention that they were surrounded by moo.

When did _that_ happen?

"Guntz, I-"

"You watch my back I'll watch yours." The hunter said with a cocky grin.

Klonoa beamed.

The past was the past… for now. He would not screw up a second time!

They broke apart, going in opposite directions.

There was quite a spectrum of the round little things to deal with; every colour and specie combination one could ever see in the wild.

One of the black ones with a spiked shield charged at Klonoa. Speedy little buggars, they were… But not speedy enough to catch 'Klonoa of the wind'!

Said cabbit dodged with ease, inflated it, and sent it backwards.

"Watch it!" came an angry growl.

Klonoa forgot Guntz was behind him "Sorry!" he turned around.

A couple shots whizzed past his legs, popping a few moo that had almost got him. "Be more careful! They're closing in on all sides!" the wolf yelled over the roar of the rain and chorus of squeaks and 'moo's.

Klonoa picked up a discarded shield and ran forwards into the moo, ignoring the scratches from their claws.

Suddenly, a hidden bunch of them jumped on the unsuspecting cabbit. He closed his eyes and raised the shield.

Guntz caught this out of the corner of his eye.

"Klonoa!! Damn these wretched things!" He began shooting at the multi-coloured mass where Klonoa had last been seen, but soon had to shoot around himself instead. Guntz gave up quickly and started kicking the moo and making his way towards Klonoa.

What was he _thinking_?! What part of "be more careful" did that moron miss?! The hunter was mentally kicking his younger friend for his idiocy "Klonoa!"

Guntz began ripping the creatures off the cabbit, who apparently hadn't been overwhelmed.

"Bonsai!" Klonoa yelled, throwing the moo off himself. Some hurtled through the air and crashed into others, while some just scattered or ran back into the forest. He looked quite pleased with it all.

Guntz balled his white-glove hand into a tight fist and clouted Klonoa a good one on the back of the head.

"You idiot! What were you doing?!" The hunter raged and yelled at Klonoa some more while simultaneously disposing of the moo that got too close.

"You had me—"

"Had you what?"

Guntz almost said worried but stopped himself. (perhaps a bit too late, though) He wasn't going soft, was he?

Klonoa just stood there, watching and waiting for an answer.

"Ugh, nevermind!" Guntz snarled. "Don't just stand there, we need to get out of here; there's no end to these things!"

KLonoa thought for a moment.

What if Guntz could… He looked over to the Red Clan. Guntz follows the cabbit's line of sight and understood.

"I could try to get it working…" He was unsure, though… What he would have to do… There were no guarantees that it would still work later…

The bike had a broken fan belt. The radiator would overheat if he used it to make a quick get-away. But he had to try!

What if…

Guntz grabbed his belt and gave it a good tug. It was a strong, durable leather.

"You try, I'll hold these guys off." Klonoa offered, grinning confidently.

The hunter nodded, returning the other's optimism and then running over to the Red Clan. It had a couple moo on it, which were quickly taken care of by a few well-placed shots. "Cocky little bastards." Guntz said to himself then started to take off his belt, removed the extra ammunition (which there wasn't too much of, now) and anything else he could without compromising it's strength.

Guntz threw a glance over his shoulder.

There was Klonoa, giving it his all. Dodging left and right and thrashing the moo.

The cabbit was doing better single-handedly than he had with Guntz's help.

The hunter smiled meekly.

Perhaps "friend" was not perfect, but it would do for the time being... Now, to put his belt on the bike. It was a bit of a challenge to get at where he needed to without the proper tools, but he had done the job.

Guntz wasn't sure just how long this would work, if it worked at all.

He shook his head. This was no time for second guessing!

Again, when Guntz thought of the damage that might be done to his beloved Red Clan, he cringed.

His own answer startled him.

Who cares! There are more important things at stake! His inner-self scolded

Like what?

Like Klonoa!

Guntz's eyes widened a bit. What… What was he…?

"Ahh- Guntz--!"

Guntz whipped around.

Klonoa was being overpowered.

"No!" he yelled "Klonoa, hold on!" the hunter jumped on his hover bike and started it up.

The engine greaned pitifully, hiccoughed and died. "Just hold on. Work, damn you, _work_!" He tried again and the bike spluttered to life.

Klonoa was struggling to keep his head up. The moo were trying to dog-pile him.

Guntz ripped towards him, hand out-stretched, but Klonoa's hands were busy trying to beat away moo, so the hunter opted to grab the back of Klonoa's shirt.

He hoisted the cabbit out of the crowd and onto the Red Clan.

"Whoa, thanks!"

"Heh, don't mention it." Guntz replied, a satisfactorial smirk on his face.

He turned sharply, pulling an about-face.

The nearest city was east of the forest. Which city, though, he could not recall.

Guntz was suddenly blind-sided full in the face by a thrown shield.

He swerved dangerously, thankful the Red Clan did not rely heavily on traction. When they finally came to a full stop, Klonoa spoke, "Are you okay?" he asked, taking this break to wrap his arms around Guntz's waist.

Guntz wiped his mouth around where he'd been hit.

A red smear stained his glove.

"Why those little-!" he cried in anger. He kicked the bike into high gear.

"Guntz, no, wait a sec!" Too late, the hunter was already racing towards the crowd of moo.

"No, go around 'em, not _through_ 'em!"

"Shut up!" the wolf retorted.

He ran right through the mass.

Ah, why was it so fun scaring the living daylights out of them.

Remembering the make-shift repairs, Guntz slowed down a bit and drove away.

"Stupid!" Klonoa growled. "What were you thinking?!"

"This coming from you? Guntz said accusingly.

Klonoa instantly went silent.

"I said I'm-" "Yeah, yeah, I heard you. You're "_sorry_"." The hunter put sarcasmic stress on "sorry".

"Well, I am…" the cabbit whined unhappily.

Guntz chuckled "Alright. Whatever. I'll forgive you this time." He snapped his goggled over his eyes.

Klonoa smiled and squeezed Guntz tight.

The rain had let up: it wans't sunny, but at least the storm was over.

"Hey, trying to drive here!"


End file.
